Typically conduits, for example, hoses, pipes, or wires, are mounted to fixed or movable structural elements. For example, hydraulic hoses may be mounted to movable components of a machine frame or electrical wires may be mounted to a fixed wall of a building. Conduit mounting systems often include a plurality of modular elements interconnected with one another and forming openings for supporting a conduit relative to additional conduits and to the structural element. Utilizing modular components reduces the number of different parts associated with a mounting system. However, the number and/or type of conduits that a particular modular mounting system may accommodate may be reduced as compared to a customized mounting system.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,561,466 (“the '466 patent”) issued to Myers et al. discloses an interchangeable hose, cable, and conduit support mechanism. The mechanism includes a pair of substantially identical covers interconnected and forming a first cavity adapted to retain a pair of substantially identical inserts. The pair of inserts form a second cavity that is adapted to retain a conduit. Each cover respectively includes an extension and a receptacle to interlock a pair of covers together. The extension of a first cover is configured to extend into the receptacle of a second cover and the extension of the second cover is configured to extend into the receptacle of the first cover. Each insert respectively includes an extension and a receptacle to interlock a pair of inserts together. The extension of a first insert is configured to extend into the receptacle of a second insert and the extension of the second insert is configured to extend into the receptacle of the first insert.